For a multitude of respiratory ailments, such as, but not limited to, snoring and sleep apnea, the utilization of various ventilation techniques may be implemented for the transmission of oxygen and/or other gases from the nostrils to a patient's upper airway so as to aid with inhalation and exhalation. Continuous positive air pressure (CPAP), or a variation thereof, is an example of such a regimen.